Problem: $\left(5x + 2\right)\left(-x + 8\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 5x \cdot \left(-x + 8\right) + 2 \cdot \left(-x + 8\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot -x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( 40x - 2x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + 38x + \left( 2 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + 38x + 16$